


A Lost Storm

by JemNugg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Amnesia, Amnesiac Hanzo Shimada, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Human Zenyatta, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Noodle Dragons, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Genji Shimada, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Amnesia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemNugg/pseuds/JemNugg
Summary: Genji and Hanzo leave the clan behind, but get separated.Genji believes Hanzo to be dead, but is haunted by the 'death' of his brother.It isn't until a couple years later that Genji feels his dragon pull him, telling him Hanzo is near.When Jesse McCree finds Hanzo, he's smitten with the beautiful man.The only problem is Hanzo no longer remembers anything until a couple years before, only his name and his love of Archery. He doesn't even have contact with his dragons.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (Creators note: The specials that Characters have in this fic will be considered like Quirks in MHA or powers like Mutants in marvel. Not everyone has powers, there are regular humans who think those who have powers or special quirks are weird and prefer them not to be in society.  
> Genji and Hanzo's powers/quirks are more like something passed down in the family, the dragons choose people in the Shimada family to bond with.)

The day Genji had joined the team, there had been a nasty storm. He was screaming in Japanese and in English, begging for help for him and his brother. Angela had brought him in from her rounds, having found him stumbling and bleeding. His eyes held a glowing green light, and she knew he was like them. 

It had taken days to get Genji calm enough to tell his story.   
He was former Yakuza. His elder brother had been the head of the Clan at the time. Until his brother had gotten the order from the elders to kill genji, they were perfectly fine being Yukaza. His brother, who come to find out was named Hanzo, had disclosed this information to Genji, and they'd made the plan to run away, to go anywhere.

Using their dragons, they fled Japan. The storm- which Genji said was caused by Hanzo's dragons- had been to try and mask them from being seen or found, but instead had separated them. Genji swore up and down the elders had had something to do with it, that they'd found a way to pull Hanzo back to them.

On the third day, after Genji had told the story, he started freaking out again, and the most sense anyone could get from him was that Hanzo was gone. He couldn't hear Hanzo's dragons anymore, and that must mean that Hanzo was dead.

The whole team had tried to reason with Genji, that maybe Hanzo was just in hiding and on his way here. But Genji instead had gone Catatonic.

Jesse understood, he'd been the same way when his pop had gotten shot and given him his best gun just before he died. Jesse was too young for the responsibility of being man of the house, so like an idiot he'd run away and joined a gang. 

Now he was part of a different group, a group that stood for better things. He was probably the only person who understood what Genji was going through, so he stayed with him, just talking to the Catatonic man and telling his own stories. It took a while, but Genji did eventually come around.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji feels Hanzos presence, and they begin to look for him. Jesse finds the man.

Jesse and Genji had been sent to a coastal town, they had a mission. There was a gang of kids said to be abusing their powers and robbing people and stores.

They'd already finished with the kids, sorting them out and even sending a couple back to headquarters with the rest of the team. Genji had wanted to stay for a few more days, it was close to the anniversary of his arrival with Overwatch. It had been a few years, and he still got sad around this time. Being near the coast like this, he always got a far off look and would tell Jesse stories of his brother.

Today though, they were sitting in a bar, chatting absently. Thats when it happened, Genji had been laughing one second, then the next he was gripping the table.

"Whoa there. You okay?" Jesse reached out and put his hand on Genji's shoulder, he'd never seen Genji suddenly stop like that.

Genji looked up, and Jesse was taken aback, surprised at the hopeful look and the tears in the man's eyes.

"Hanzo. I feel him." He seemed to process this and laughed "i feel him! Jess- he's near! He's alive! We have to look for him, get a team back out here-!"

"What? Genji, that.. after all this time? Ya think he's here?" Jesse's eyebrows raised, practically in his hairline. "Alright, settle down, we can look for 'em. But if in a few days you don' feel it anymore, we're leavin'." Jesse frowned a bit. He didn't want Genji to get his hopes up, and then be devastated when they couldn't find anything.

"We'll find him. Soba feels him. The dragon's are never wrong." Genji stood, looking around the bar to see if he saw a familiar visage. 

Jesse sighed and stood, patting Genji on the back. "Lets get lookin', if you felt him, he must be near then."

Genji nodded, and the two headed out of the Bar, agreeing to split up and meet back there in a few hours.

\---

Jesse sort of knew what to look for- jet black hair, broad shoulders, a little stocky, a tattoo on the arm, and the eyebrows. Shimadas had crazy eyebrows, if Genji's were anything to go by.

It wasn't until two days later that he passed by a building that advertised Archery, and it hit him. This could actually be happening, and his best friend would be ecstatic. He needed to take this absolutely serious, more than normal. So he rolled his shoulders and headed inside.

He spoke to the person at the counter,  
"Have you seen a Japanese man- about 5'8, has a tattoo on his arm, weird eyebrows? might answer to Hanzo" He smiled at the woman, who blushed and nodded.

"Yes, he was here earlier actually. He comes everyday. Do you know him?" She looked a little skeptical.

"Well, I know his brother, an' he's been lookin' for him for a few years now, they got separated durin' travel."

The woman perked up, "Really? That's amazing, but Mr. Hanzo never mentioned.. well.of course he wouldn't mention.." she mumbled to herself before grabbing a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "Mr. Hanzo lives here, but I should warn you, he's a bit of a story around here, he's missing his memories.."

Mccree took the paper and smiled at her, tipping his hand "thank ya kindly. Hopefully we can help em out." He stood from where he was leaning on the counter and headed out. He took out his comm and sent a message to Genji.

>Mccree to Genji  
I might have found him. Meet me at this address 

Jesse set a GPS and headed that way, and it wasn't long until Genji replied.

>Genji to Mccree  
On my way! If you get there first, go in and find him.

When Jesse arrived he was surprised- it wasn't apartments, or a house. More like a medical living place. He went in, asking if they had someone named 'Hanzo' living there. The receptionist blinked at him before quickly leading him inside. In a common area, there were patients gathered around tables or relaxing. 

His eyes landed immediately on a man, who had long hair, crazy brows, and a tattoo on his arm. Genji had never told Jesse how attractive his brother actually was.  
Hanzo had half of his head shaved, the rest pulled over to the other side. He had piercings on his nose and his ears. Currently, the man was reading a book, his body relaxed yet rigid and basking in the sun coming from a window.

Jesse cleared his throat and went over, his hands stuffed in his pockets. When he got closer, he saw the book was actually in Japanese.

Hanzo looked up and frowned. "Excuse me, cowboy." He glared slightly, not liking to be disturbed.

"Ah, Hanzo is it?" He waited for a small noise of confirmation, before he spoke again. "I think I may be of some help, i know a man whose been lookin' for a hanzo that fits your description. He's on his way actually." He grinned at Hanzo, who only rose a perfect looking brow. 

"Are you sure I'm the one you're looking for?"

Mccree nodded, before he heard a commotion behind himself and turned, seeing genji stumble into the room with a look of utter happiness on his face.

"Hanzo!" Genji called before throwing himself at his elder brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They found him! Woo-hoo! How will Hanzo react to seeing Genji? Find out next chapter lmao


	3. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji confirms its his brother, But Hanzo does not remember.   
> Jesse makes a call back home to let the ex-Commander know they've found him and they need pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for small chapter, don't know where my minds been.

Hanzo sputtered, dropping his book and falling out of his chair with the force of the younger man throwing himself at him. 

Hesitantly, Hanzo patted Genji's back, grimacing slightly. He was not a man that was big on affection.   
"Do I know you?" Hanzo frowned.

Genjis eyes widened "Hanzo, it's me, Genji. You're younger brother? Anata wa anata no kyōdai o shitte imasu ka?" (Supposed to say 'Do you know your brother?')

Familiarity sparked in Hanzo's eyes, but he did not remember. He took in Genji's features, surmising that they were indeed related.   
"Genji. It feels.. Familiar. But I do not remember." Hanzo shook his head solemnly "Gomen'nasai" 

Jesse interjected here, speaking softly to Genji. "He don' remember anything, he's an amnesiac.. but, we can take em with us, 'm sure Angie or Zen could help him." Jesse put his hand on Genji's shoulder, causing him to nod.

"Yes, they can help. We can help you remember Aniki." Genji smiled sadly at his older brother, holding his shoulders.

Hanzo looked skeptical, but give a slight jerk of his head, which Genji and Mccree took as a 'yes' or 'alright' 

"Might as well get ya' packin'. I'll call Jack, he'll let everyone else in on our little secret here" Jesse tipped his hat before heading outside to make the call while Genji helped get all of Hanzo's belongings.

When Jack's gruff voice picked up, Jesse had to chuckle- sounded like he'd been sleeping.  
"What do you want Mccree, you know what time it is?"

"Time for you to wake up, ol' man." Jesse chuckled before getting serious. "Genji was right. We found Hanzo. We're gettin' him all packed and ready. Let Lena know we'll need a pick up."

A sigh, grumbling and another voice muttering in Spanish as Jack got up. "Alright. I'll get back to you with pick up time." And then the line went dead. Jesse shook himself and took a long, big breath. He had a feeling this wasn't going to get any easier from here on out.


	4. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Hanzo retreat to Hanzo's room to pack his beongings

Hanzo frowned, Leading the green haired younger man to his room. Hanzo’s room for the past few years was… Tidy. Small. It felt wrong, how small it was. Hanzo felt that perhaps, his true bedroom was rather large. But Tidiness- that felt right. Japanese felt right. He spoke it fluently, as well as english. It seemed language came easy to Hanzo. 

He glanced at the younger man next to him, who was babbling about his friends that he wanted Hanzo to meet. He frowned again, and blinked.

Suddenly, Hanzo was no longer in his tidy bedroom, and instead he was standing by a japanese cherry tree. He gripped someone's shoulders, frantically speaking- but hanzo couldn't hear anything, just howling winds. He felt lightning in his blood. The scene shifted, and there was a magnificent green dragon flying in front of himself, and hanzo extended himself, reaching with his mind to bring storm clouds, pouring rain… and of course, the lightning that zipped along his skin.

He blinked again and gripped the doorframe, a wheeze escaping himself. He couldn't breathe, couldn't hear, couldn’t THINK. Nimble hands are grabbing at his face, and suddenly he's staring into glowing green eyes and he feels… anchored again. He grips onto the arms in front of himself, and the sound filters back to him.

“Hanzo! Breathe! Hanzo listen to me..!” The green haired male begs, and hanzo wheezes again before his lungs are expanding as he can finally intake air again. He grunts with acknowledgement, and those nimble hands are guiding Hanzo to the small twin bed in the corner, making him sit.

“There we go.. Relax Hanzo, you’re safe with me. Breathe..” He strokes Hanzo's hair for a moment, and he hears a distant lullaby sung by a woman- his mother? Then the hand is pulling away and the song is gone. 

He watches as Genji busies himself, gathering Hanzo's things and waiting for a nod or a shake for confirmation if the item was truly Hanzo’s or not. 

Finally, when Hanzo is calm again, and the zinging under his skin has subsided he stands to help, grabbing a small backpack from his closet.  
“I do not own much, it will all fit in here, except for this.” He lifts the bow from his closet, picking up the empty quiver- Patients weren’t allowed Arrows of course.

“Storm bow!” Genji grins.”I never thought I’d see it again...Oh Hanzo… I’ve missed you so much.” He laughs quietly and moves forward, hugging Hanzo.

Inwardly, Hanzo groans at the affection, wishing he wouldn't be so touchy feely. But he does hug Genji back, because, if he were to believe Genji, he was his brother. And it should be… Normal, to hug your family.

“Sorry, am I interruptin’?”


	5. Insulting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse comes in n brother bonding time.

Jesse walked in and smiled, seeing the two brothers hugging- Genji smiling and ecstatic; Hanzo awkward but trying. Hanzo might not remember, but he still acts exactly how Genji described how he would. Stocky, awkward, stoic. 

“Sorry, am I interruptin’?” Jesse took his hat off, holding it against his chest and grinning. “Aren’t you two just too cute.” he teased, making Genji laugh loudly and gently smack Hanzo’s shoulder. 

Hanzo on the other hand just grimaced, stepping away from Genji to pack away his things.   
“No, you interrupt nothing, cowboy. Merely just a hug.” Hanzo mumbled slightly.

“Oh no, Hanzo, are these your clothes?” Genji groaned, he had opened Hanzo's dresser and took a peek inside.

“Technically, no, those belong to the institute. Why?” Hanzo frowned and looked at his brother.

Jesse took a step inside, glancing into the dresser drawer that Genji had open. He sighed, he knew what was coming.

“We need to go shopping asap! This won’t do, I won't have my brother be a fashion disaster. You’ve always had bad tastes, but these are horrid! Bland! No color! Augh.” Genji quickly shut the drawer. “I’m so glad that you don’t own that trash.”  
“They are merely clothes Genji. They are perfectly functional being ‘bland’.” Hanzo shook his head slightly. 

“Oh no, I’m going to find you the perfect clothes.” Genji glanced at Jesse and smirked. “And I know exactly who will help. Right Jesse~?”

Jesse held his hands up. “Hey now, don’ go ropin’ me inta things like this.” He frowned at Genji.

Hanzo turned when he had finished neatly packing his meager possessions away. “He is right, do not rope him into this. Besides, I do not want to end up looking like a..” Hanzo grimaced. 

Jesse frowned at Hanzo now. “A cowboy? I’ll have you know, I have a perfect sense a Fashion. I jus’ happen to like the Cowboy thin’, so back off.” 

Hanzo might be pretty, but so far, Jesse wasn’t sure if he was liking the guy behind the pretty face.

“That’s not-” Hanzo started to speak.

Thankfully, Jesse’s comm went off, saving him from being insulted again. He held his hand up to stop the rest of Hanzo’s speech.   
“Saved by the bell, Pick up just arrived. Let’s get goin’.” Jesse donned his hat, turning and leaving the room to lead the way. 

Genji snickered and started following Jesse. “Come on Hanzo, time to meet some of my other friends!” He grinned back at his older brother who just frowned and grabbed his things to follow behind.


End file.
